Season 2 viginettes
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Set after the barn massacre, a worried Rick checks on Beth ... and this is what I think should have happened. Last Chapter is uploaded with a different group running from the farm. IT IS NOW COMPLETE! Rating changed due to last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

He paces back and forth, looking from the yard to the house and back. Swearing under his breath, he heads to the house and climbs the front porch steps. He reaches his hand out and knocks. Patricia comes to the door and look at him.

"What can I do for you Rick?"

"May I come in." He backs up as she opens the screen door. "I thought I would come and check on Beth."

"Are you sure that's wise after what just happened out there?"

"I just need to make sure she's all right."

"Up the stairs, last one on the right."

He nods and heads up the stairs, hearing them creak under his boots. He walks to the end of the hall and gently raps on the door. No sound; he reaches over and barely pushes the door open. He steps inside and sees her lying there, face pale.

He walks over and stands by the foot of her bed, then moves around to the side and sits down. He reaches out his hand and lifts hers up into it. "Beth."

She tilts her head to the side and stares at him. "What do you want?"

"I came to make sure you were all right."

"Did you know what they were like?"

"Yes, and I am sorry for that. I was helping your dad, I was trying to keep us here and safe a little longer. Shane and the others had no right to do what they did."

"And that little girl? Was that Sophia?"

"It was."

She brings a shaking hand up and wipes her eyes as she sits up. She looks at their held hands and grips his tighter. "You're a good man."

"I used to be."

"You still are."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were trying to help, to do the right thing the way my daddy wanted. It was the others that did the horrible things, not you. You only fired one shot, they killed the others."

"Glenn didn't want to, he only did it to protect Maggie and your dad."

"I know, and I believe Daryl did it to protect Carol. I don't know about the others."

"It's on them … I wish you hadn't had to see that. I'm glad you're not hurt." He goes to get up and realizes she is still holding onto his hand. He sits back down and looks at her. Reaching his hand out, he uses his thumb to wipe her tears away.

Leaning over, he places a kiss on her forehead. "Lay down and get some rest."

"Can you, will you, stay till I fall asleep?"

"Sure," he smiles.

She lays back down as he pulls a blanket over her. He sits by her side, reaching out tentatively to wipe a stray hair from her face. She smiles at him, a genuine smile, as her eyes drift shut. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

He sits there for a moment, watching her fall asleep before he gets up and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Fights, arguments, screaming … what the hell was going on outside? Beth rises from her bed and walks over to the window. She looks out to the camp where the group lives and sees Lori and Rick yelling and screaming at one another … again. Shaking her head, she crawls back into bed and lays there. Try as she might, she can't fall back to sleep.

She gets up and pulls her boots on. She heads out the door, down the hall and down the stairs. "Hey beautiful," Patricia calls from the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she mumbles as she walks to the screen door. She pushes it open and walks out onto the porch, climbing into the swing. She begins to rock gently back and forth, watching and listening the muffled tones of the argument still in progress.

"I don't see how those two ever got along," Patricia muses as she comes out. "Here, want some tea?"

"Sure." She takes the glass and drinks part of it, sitting it on the table beside her. She watches Rick throw his hands up and start walking towards the house. "Patricia, will you get Rick a glass of tea?"

"Sure honey, you think he's coming up here?"

"I hope so," she whispers. "He's heading this way."

"He's dangerous territory girl," Patricia says and heads inside.

Rick stalks up on the porch and turns to look back out over the group. Patricia walks out and hands him some tea. "Have a seat on the swing and cool off."

"Thanks," he mumbles and turns to see Beth sitting there. "Hi."

Patricia excuses herself back inside as he sits beside her. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"Hope we didn't wake you up."

"Lori's voice could wake the soundest of sleepers."

"That she can."

Beth looks at him as she reaches for his hand. "Are you all right?"

He looks down as she tentatively touches his hand. "I'm trying to be." He sets the glass down, leans back and takes her hand into his.

They sit quietly on the swing, gently rocking in the breeze with their hands clasp together. Hershel comes walking out onto the porch and sees them sitting there. "I thought it got quiet in a hurry."

"Patricia gave me some tea. I am sorry about the arguing, Lori needed to vent."

"Some venting," Hershel huffs as he sits in the rocker. "How are you feeling Beth?"  
"Fine daddy," she replies.

"It's nice here on the porch," Hershel muses, noticing their hands.

"Very nice," Beth adds.

"Yea it is," Rick smiles. "I never had a porch like this."

"It's really nice in the fall, you can sit here and almost watch the leaves turn."

"This is so different from King's County. It's slower here … restful … peaceful."

"That it is," Hershel replies. "Maybe you should spend more time on the porch and less out in the hot."

"Maybe I should," Rick smiles, picking up his tea and taking a drink.

"Beth, why don't you and Rick help Patricia make dinner tonight."

"I don't want to intrude," Rick comments.

"It wasn't a request."

"We'd better go inside before he rethinks his offer," Beth whispers to him.

They rise, taking their glasses and walk into the house, still holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia leans against the doorframe as she watches the coordinated dance between Beth and Rick as they cook together. Beth turns to the island, dicing more vegetables as Rick scoops them up and throws them into the hot pan.

"You two are something else," she finally says. "What can I do?"

They look at each other and bust out laughing. "We just started and didn't think about the fact we were supposed to be helping you," Beth giggles.

"Do you have any ketchup and mustard?" Rick chuckles softly.

Walking into the pantry, Patricia comes out with ketchup, mustard, honey, molasses and several other bottles. She sits them on the island as Beth feeds Rick a piece of raw squash. "You like squash?"

"Always have, I even like zucchini and eggplant," Rick smiles.

"That's a good thing around this house," Patricia laughs. "What else do we need?"

"Chicken wings," Rick replies. "Lots and lots of chicken wings."

"And bleu cheese dressing," Beth says, then notices Rick's face. "I like bleu cheese."

"I do too," he smiles.

"Oh no, there are two of you," Patricia groans. "How can anyone eat that nasty stuff."

"It's good," they protest at once then laugh.

"Do you have any hot sauce?" Rick asks as he picks up the bottles as she sits out the bleu cheese. Reaching in, she pulls out the hot sauce then reaches into the bottom and pulls out five long trays of chicken wings. He watches her set them out as he grins. "Is that all we have?"

She grins. "No actually." She pulls out three more trays and lines them up. "Is that enough?"

"Maybe for us," Rick chuckles.

"You do know she's a vegetarian, right?" Patricia asks.

"Yes I do," he replies, "but she promised she would try one."

"I did say I would try one if he made them," Beth replies. "I may be going insane, but I did agree."

Patricia reaches out and touches her forehead. "Just making sure you weren't running a fever."

"Who has a fever?" Maggie asks, walking in.

"Your sister agreed to eat ONE chicken wing if Rick fixed them," Patricia tells her.

She looks from Beth to Rick and back. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing why, we're having fun," Beth giggles as he feeds her a piece of carrot.

"They like cooking together," Patricia smiles.

"Bowls," Rick asks.

"I got them," Maggie grins and grabs a carrot. "How many?"

"Six."

"Let me over at the sink and I will help too," Patricia laughs.

"All right Dale … lift," Patricia says as she sits a bowl of salad in front of him. "Andrea, find a place for these rolls please."

"Got them," Andrea smiles and takes the basket. "Where's Rick? Has anyone seen him?"

"He's been in the kitchen cooking," Patricia acknowledges. "Hershel let him on the porch, which meant he had to cook."

"That could be dangerous," Shane chuckles as Maggie walks out. "Need some help with that?"

"Make room people, there's more behind me," Maggie laughs as she sets down a heaping platter of chicken wings. "The darker are barbecue and the brighter are spicy hot."

"Incoming," Beth calls out as Dale helps her with the platter. "These are honey with teriyaki and straight fried on this one."

"Sounds delicious," Carol smiles.

"Here's the last one," Rick says, setting the platter in front of Hershel and Daryl. "This one has what was left from the rest of those. I can't vouch if they are going to be any good or not."

"So that's a combination of sweet spicy and fried?" Shane asks.

"Yep," Rick says as he heads back into the kitchen. He carries out another platter and sets it down. "We also have sautéed vegetables." He sits beside Beth and smiles. "Hershel, would you say grace please."

Hershel looks over at him and smiles. "Heads down please." He clears his throat. "Lord we thank you for this day and the bounty set before us. Bless the hands that prepared it. Amen."  
"Amen."

Lori looks up the table to Rick. "I heard you helped cook."

"He made the wings," Beth grins and heaps a pile of vegetables on her plate. "Pass the salad please."

"Rick, these are so good," Andrea giggles. "These are the perfect sweet and spicy."

"Dude, I have to admit you can make some mean wings," Daryl smiles as he licks his fingers. "I love spicy and these are spot on."

"Can I try the mixed up ones?" Carl asks.

"You most certainly can," Patricia smiles and piles several on his plate.

Dale takes a mixed up one and takes a bite. He closes his eyes as a grin covers his face. "You might want to keep that plate on that end because I will eat the whole thing if its left down here."

Andrea and Shane grab a couple mixed up ones and take a bite. Andrea's eyes glaze over as her foot starts tapping the floor.

"Man," Shane whistles. "These are outrageously good."

"Guess they did work," Rick grins as Beth reaches over and picks one up. He watches her stare at it before taking a bite. "Well?"

Beth stares at him then to Hershel as her eyes glaze over. She reaches out and grabs her tea, taking a long drink. "Little spicy but quite good."

Everyone goes quiet as they exchange glances. "I thought she was a vegetarian," Dale finally says. "What made you want to try one?"

"I made Rick a promise that if he made chicken wings I would try one," Beth smiles. "What, it's not that I don't like meat, I just choose not to eat it."

"Well okay then," Shane grins. "Daryl, pass the spicy before you eat them all."

"Sorry, these are for me and Hershel," Daryl chuckles.

The chatter resumes around the table. Lori doesn't miss the glances between her husband and the farmer's daughter. She shakes her head and resumes eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick stands at fence, hammering the post into the ground. He leans against it as a hand reaches a glass down to him. He looks up to see Beth astride a large black stallion. "Thought you might want some water. How's it going?"

"No complaints," he says, taking the water. "Thanks." He takes a drink as he runs his hand over the horse's mane. "He's handsome."

"His name is Wildfire," she smiles.

"I haven't seen him before," Rick acknowledges.

"He stays in the outer pasture, he doesn't come to anyone but me. He seems to like you though."

"Yea, he does." He finishes the water and hands her the glass back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She sits up straight and wipes her brow. "It's getting hot, climb on and we'll head back to the house."

"Will he let me ride him?"

"Sure he will."

He notices she is riding the horse bare back. "No saddle?"

"He refuses." She holds her hand down to him as he climbs up. He straddles the horse behind her as she gently nudges the horse to move. He snorts then starts walking slowly. Beth leans over and pats him. "Let's show Rick what you can do."

The horse bobs his head up and down and starts to trot a little faster. She sits up as he begins to gallop slowly then gets faster. He takes off galloping fast, causing Rick to put his hands on her hips to hang on. Beth giggles as they race across the yard at a full run.

The black horse blazes past the camp as Carl watches. "That's dad on a horse!" he yelps. Everyone turns to see Rick riding the black stallion across the yard.

Hershel steps onto the porch to see the black horse galloping hard to the porch. Beth reins him up as he comes to a skidding stop. She laughs as she dismounts, followed by Rick. "What is he doing up here?"

"I brought him up to give him some food," Beth smiles. "I'll go water him down."

Rick walks up the steps and sits down, watching them walk off. "Ow."

"First time on a horse?" Hershel asks.

"Riding a horse bare back yea," Rick grimaces. "He's fast."

"He's also wild, I'm surprised he let you ride him."

"I think Beth had something to do with that."

"Speaking of Beth, what is going on between you two?" Hershel asks pointedly.

"We're friends," Rick responds and rises slowly. He walks over and sits on the swing. "That's all."

"That better be all," Hershel hisses softly. "You are a married man."

"I know," Rick responds. "She lets me talk to her, get things out."

"Like what?" Hershel asks.

"She's just worried is all, she doesn't like it when Lori and I fight," Rick admits.

Hershel goes to say something as Beth walks up. "Wildfire's resting by the house."

"All right darling," Hershel says. "Beth, would you mind getting me and Rick some tea?" He notices the glass in her hands. "Where did that come from?"  
"I took Rick some water while he was mending the fence," Beth admits and heads inside.

"On horseback no less," Rick smiles then changes his expression.

"Well now," Hershel says, leaning back in the rocker. "We have a situation."

"I tell you there is nothing going on between us," Rick restates.

Hershel looks over at him and stares. "Tell me another one."

"There's not, I assure you," Rick replies, standing his ground.

"Yea right."

"Hershel -"

Beth returns with three glasses; she hands one to Hershel, one to Rick and sits on the steps, taking a sip of her own. "Is there something wrong daddy?"

"Beth, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"You went through a traumatic experience recently, I am just checking on you."

"I'm good, I promise."

"Do you like having Rick around?"

"Yea why?"

"Just wondering."

"Daddy, what is wrong? There is nothing going on between us, we're friends," Beth states firmly. "Can't I have friends?"

"Of course you can darling."

"All right then, leave it alone." She resumes drinking her tea as Rick tries to hide a smile behind his glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Lori paces back and forth in front of the tent before making her mind up. She turns and starts walking towards the house, stalking more like it. She walks up on the porch and knocks. Maggie comes to the door with a smile on her face. "What's wrong?" she asks, noticing Lori's face.

"I need to speak to your sister," Lori says and backs up. "It's not pleasant."

"Hang on … Beth! Can you come to the porch?"

She hears the sound of footsteps coming as Beth appears at the door. She pushes it open and hands Lori a glass. "Have a seat on the swing."

Lori takes the glass and sits down as Beth steps onto the porch. She walks over and sits beside her. "There is nothing going on, we're friends is all."

"He's spending more time here than out there," Lori states pointedly.

"He's not comfortable out there with Shane around and so close," Beth adds.

"Why not, they're friends?" Lori asks.

"Yea well, he feels like Shane is stepping too close," Beth replies, staring out over the yard.  
"Meaning?"

"He doesn't like Shane being so close to you and Carl. He said so."

"Rick is my husband, that's all there is."

"He thinks otherwise."

"What has he told you?"

"Lots of things," Beth replies, leaning back in the swing. "He thinks something happened between you two before he found you."

Lori takes a drink of tea and looks at Beth. "I thought he was dead."

"I understand that," Beth says. "How long was he in a coma?"

"A year," Lori speaks as she runs her hands over the glass. "I thought he was going to die on the operating table."

"How bad was he injured?"

"He got shot above his vest. The bullet pierced his lung, sort of what happened to Carl."

Beth reaches over and touches her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Is he happy with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he happy?"

"He doesn't worry if that's what you mean."

"He can lay it down with you, can't he."

"Yea he can."

"He can't lay it down with me."

"Have you let him try?"

"I have, all the time."

"He says you wanted him to find another job."  
"Back in the day, after Carl was born I did but he didn't want to quit. He loved his work, it's all he wanted to ever do. I thought he needed something safer to do since we had a child."

"Bet that was hard, new baby and husband working all the time."  
"Rick takes care of his responsibilities. He's dedicated, he tries to maintain this code even in the world we live in."

"I know."

Lori looks over at her. "Beth, could you care for him, knowing the type of man he is?"

"All I've seen of him is a man who would do anything for the people he cares about. He has done nothing to put this place or anyone here in danger. He fights to make a life for the people around him, trying to give them a sanctuary to try and get back to normal. That's what he wants, for you and for Carl. He thinks about you and Carl constantly, he worries he's going to let you down."

"He hasn't let us down, I let him down." She takes another drink. "He's right, something did happen between me and Shane. Something has been happening between me and Shane for a long time."

"I see."

"He doesn't need us weighing him down any longer."  
"What do you mean?"

"I know he can protect us and care for us, but I don't love him anymore."

"You're in love with Shane now?"

"Have been, ever since Rick pushed his work ahead of us. I tried to make it work for so long, but it quit working before he got shot. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen."

"What about Carl?"

"Shane has been more of a father than Rick has." Lori rises, setting the glass down and wiping her hands off. Beth rises to stand with her. "Shane and I are leaving, we're taking Carl and we're going to try and find a safe haven for the three of us."

"But what about Rick?"

Lori looks at her with tears in her eyes. "Take care of him for me." She wraps her arms around the young blonde woman and holds her tightly. "Love him with all your worth. Promise me."

"I will," she replies, hugging her back.

"It won't be easy, he's going to be lost and mad and hurt and it's going to take a strong woman to get through all that," Lori says, wiping her eyes. "You need to stand strong for him."

"I will," Beth answers, wiping her own eyes.

"Oh God," Lori breathes. "This baby isn't even his." Tears fall down her cheeks as Beth holds her. "We have to do this before he gets too involved."

"When then?" Beth asks as Lori heads off the porch.

"Now."

She watches the brown headed woman walk off to the campsite as she hugs herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't love you anymore."

The words rock him as Rick stands by the tent, watching Lori packing her things. Carl is out in the car, watching her from the window as Shane stands by the car. "Where are you going?"

"We'll find a place, we'll try and find my folks if we can," she states as she gathers more clothes.

"What's going on?" Dale asks, walking up.

"Shane, Carl and I are leaving," Lori says, picking up two bags. She pushes past Rick and walks to the car, loading them into the back. She shuts the trunk as she hugs Carol. She walks over and opens the door, but stops. She walks over to Rick and puts her arms around his neck. "She will take care of you," she whispers into his ear.

"Who?" he whispers back.

"You know," Lori says, indicating the house. Rick follows her gaze to Beth, who is standing on the porch watching them. "She's what you need now, not us."

"You're my family," Rick protests as she walks to the car.

"No we're not, we haven't been for awhile now," Lori says, climbing into the car and closing the door.

Shane looks at him as he climbs in; he cranks the car and backs out, leaving everyone stunned.

Hershel watches from the porch as the green car leaves his land. "What's going on?" Tears roll down Beth's face as she takes off running across the yard. "BETH!"

Beth walks up, standing beside Dale, who puts his arm around her. "Well damn."

"What happened?" Carol asks.

"They just left," Rick speaks softly, laying his hand over his mouth. "She said she didn't love me anymore and just left."

"So where are they going?" Andrea asks.

"They're going to try and find her folks, after that is anyone's guess," Rick states as Dale grips his shoulder. "What the hell was that about?"

Beth walks over and slides her arms around him. "Let's go for a walk."

"Why?" he asks, looking at her.

"Let me tell you what she told me."

"When did you two talk?" Andrea asks.

"Earlier on the porch," Beth says. "Why don't y'all head to the house, supper's almost ready. We'll be there in a few minutes." Carol lays her hand on Rick's arm as they start walking off.

Rick walks inside the tent and sits down, scrubbing his rough hands over his face. Beth steps inside and sits in front of him. She stares at him as she reaches her hands up and takes hold of his. "We had a rather pointed conversation about you."

"What, she was jealous or something?" he asks, anger in his voice.  
"She was at first, but then she opened up … she admitted something happened between her and Shane. She said she and Shane had been together for awhile now."

"Oh really," he hisses, his anger growing.

"She admitted the baby wasn't yours," Beth speaks slowly, running her hands over his. "She wanted them to leave before you got too involved."

"I already was," he fumes.

"I know," she replies, taking hold of his hands.

He looks at her, sitting there holding his hands so gently in her own. "Why are you here?"

"Fulfilling a promise."

"What promise?"

"Lori asked me to take care of you."

"What?"

"She asked me to take care of you, and to love you for all I'm worth. She told me to stand strong for you, and that's what I plan on doing … if you'll let me."

He looks at her, holding his hands in her small ones. He pushes her hands away and takes them into his own. "She said that."

"Yea she said that."

"How could you love someone like me?"

"I already do."

She stands there, holding his bag as he drops the tent. Rolling it up, he throws it onto the pile as he takes her hand. They walk slowly back to the house, hand in hand. They walk up on the porch as Hershel steps out. "You're late for supper."

"Sorry."

"Put your bag in the spare room and wash up."  
"Yes sir."

They walk past him and into the house, heading up the stairs as Hershel stares out over his land. He walks inside and closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're getting closer!" Andrea yells, backing up with the pitchfork.

T-Dog and Daryl stand with her, knives and machetes close in hand watching several walkers advancing. Rick lunges forward, slicing through one with his machete. It falls as Daryl rips into a second and Andrea knifes a third.

"RICK!" T-Dog shouts.

He turns as a walker is getting ready to bite him. A loud whinny sounds as the walker's head goes flying across the field. The body drops as Beth appears astride Wildfire. He paws the ground and stomps the flailing body with his front hooves. The horse snorts and turns on the other walkers. He rears up and finishes the remaining two, sending their heads flying before stomping the bodies.

"Easy boy," Beth says, soothing him.

"Damn horse," Daryl says, reaching over and ruffling the mane. "He's a fighter."

"He hates them," Beth says. "Two tried to bite him earlier and he kicked their heads off with his hind hooves. I don't know why he detests them so."

"Maybe he thinks they want him for a meal," Daryl gruffly smiles.

"What is he?" T-Dog asks, coming over to pet him.

"He's wild, we're not if he ran off or what," Beth says, leaning over and stroking his mane. She sits up and looks around. "Is that all of them?"

"For now," Rick says, leaning against the horse. "Thanks buddy."  
Wildfire nods his head in approvement as he turns to look over his shoulder. Three more walkers appear from the bushes. He stomps and snorts as Beth falls off into Rick's arms. He rears and thunders ahead, stomping and snorting as turns around. He kicks two of the heads off then head butts the third into the water. He stomps the flailing bodies, snorting as he watches the water.

Shaking his mane, he trots back over and whinnies loud. "Like I said, he doesn't like them," Beth smiles as she looks at Rick. "You can put me down now."

"Sorry," he blushes and sets her on her feet.

"Uh huh," T-Dog grins, elbowing Daryl. "Rick likes a little country girl."

"Shut up!" Rick snaps.

Andrea chuckles and pats his arm. "It's all good."

Beth blushes as she looks at him.

"Damn it boy, kiss her already and get over it," Daryl huffs and starts walking off.

T-Dog and Andrea look at him then burst out laughing, following Daryl and leaving them alone.

"Well," Beth says, licking her lips.

"Well what," he snorts annoyed.

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

He looks over at the horse. "Not one word out of you either." Wildfire snorts and turns his back, flicking his tail as he trots off after Daryl and the others.

Shaking his head, Rick grabs hold of Beth and bends her backwards, placing his lips over her soft pink ones. Her arms snake around his neck as he straightens her up. He fills her tongue running over his lips as he opens his mouth to her. Their tongues dance around as they mold their bodies together. He runs his hands over her back as he pulls away to look at her.

"Damn girl."

"See what you've been missing."

"I do now."

He plants his mouth back over hers and holds onto her for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's cooking tonight, definitely not me," Maggie says, throwing her hands up. "I have cooked the past three nights."

"I agree because I helped," Glenn says, backing out of the kitchen.

"I cook all the time," Patricia adds. "Hershel, we need to figure this out."

"How?" he asks.

"We can offer to help do whatever," Dale says. "I don't mind doing dishes afterwards."

"I'll help do that, the only cooking I've ever done is in a microwave," Andrea adds.

"I hunt, I don't cook," Daryl snorts.

"Would you help me?" Carol asks.

"Nope," Daryl replies with a laugh.

"Well then, unless someone helps that leaves me out," Carol states.

"Well that leaves four people … Hershel, T-Dog, Beth and Rick," Patricia grins. "You're outvoted."

"You know I can't cook," Hershel says. "All I know how to do is open a can of sardines and eat it."

"I'm with Hershel on this," T-Dog protests.

"What's going on?" Rick asks, walking in with a towel over his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Andrea asks.

"Taking a shower," he replies and walks past them.

"Where's Beth?" Hershel asks.

"Outside with Wildfire and Nelly," Rick says, opening the fridge. "Do we have any sort of beef that is not alive and mooing?"

"Har har," Hershel scoffs.

"I am getting tired of chicken, no offense," Rick says, standing up and closing the fridge.

Beth comes walking in the house, carrying a basket of eggs. She tries her best to avert her eyes but can't as she grins at Rick. "Did we have enough hot water?"

"Yea," he smiles and looks at the basket. "Do we have any off-the-hoof pork?"

She laughs as she sit's the basket down. "Get dressed and come to the smokehouse with me."

"Smokehouse?" Dale and Daryl question.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that," Maggie grins.

Reaching out, Beth pulls the wood doors open as the smoke flutters out into the air. She steps in, picking up a stick as she moves through. "Be careful, we have a black snake that lives out here." Andrea scoots closer to Dale as they step inside. Hanging around them are hams, pork shoulders, steaks and other various cuts of meat dangling from the ceiling. "Is this what you were thinking about?"

"Yep, really nice," Rick says as he runs his hand over a rack of ribs. "How many of these do we have?"

Beth looks around, counting the dangling meat. "Fifteen."

"Are they pork or beef?" Dale asks, looking at the meat. "Is that chicory?"

"Chicory, apple, walnut and oak," Hershel grins, "and they are a combination."

"Oh wow," Glenn whistles.

"Got an idea," Daryl smiles and winks at Rick. "Mind if we dig a fire pit?"

"By all means," Hershel says and crosses his arms. "What's the plan?"

"Dig a pit, grab some grates and some picks," Daryl replies, "make some barbecue sauce … maybe grab a full porker."

"We'll get the pig," Patricia and Maggie speak up.

"I'll help," Andrea grins. "Good reason to get dirty."

"Amen girl," Patricia laughs as they clasp hands.

"I'll grab the shovels," T-Dog says, backing out with them.

"I have grates and picks in the camper," Dale adds in.

"I'll go with," Glenn pipes up.

"You two make some more of the sauces you used on the wings, and we'll have ourselves a little party tonight," Daryl grins, thumbing his nose at Carol. "C'mon woman, we have a pit to dig."

"Why me," she protests.

"Because I asked nicely," he growls and kisses her cheek.

"Well then," Carol replies and slides her arm around him.

"Hershel, do you want to show us where to dig at?" T-Dog asks as he walks off with the shovels.

"Love to," Hershel says as he heads off.

"Alone again," Rick smiles and leans into Beth.

"Yep," she smiles and leans to kiss him. A rustling sound cause them to turn as a sleepy black snake lifts his head from the wood pile. "Sorry we woke you up."

He flicks his tongue out and sinks back into the pile. Rick starts grinning as he begins taking the racks of ribs down. Beth leans over and kisses his cheek as they walk out and she shuts the doors.

"I have never laughed so hard in my life," Patricia giggles. "That pig had her turned every which way but loose."

"Hey but I caught him," Andrea smiles as Dale hands her a plate. "Thank you, this looks delicious."

"Everyone, a great job on this fine meal," Hershel announces.

Reaching out, Beth lifts a skewer of vegetables and blows on them before sitting back down. She pulls a piece of zucchini off and pops it in her mouth. "These are divine."

"Will you try one rib?" Rick asks.

"Nope," she replies, licking her fingers. She pulls a piece of yellow charred meat off and pops it in her mouth and savors it. "I am too busy enjoying this."  
"What are you eating over there?" Maggie asks.

"Zucchini, squash, tomatoes, corn, red peppers, button mushrooms and pineapple," Beth grins as she licks her fingers.

"Pineapple, from where?" Glenn asks.

"We have a couple of cans in the house and Dale had that semi-fresh one," Beth answers.

"What did happen to the pineapple?" Dale asks.

"Glaze on the pig and juice in the sauce for the ribs," Rick tells him. "She took what was left and put it on her skewers."

Daryl and Carol look at the ribs and pull off some meat and taste it. "Oh my god, Rick! These are perfect! Oh man these are so good!" Carol's foot starts tapping the ground as she licks her fingers.

"And I thought the wings were awesome, I think these are better," Daryl grins.

Rick fixes him a plate and leans back, watching Beth savor her skewers. He takes a bite of the ham, then a bite from the ribs as he looks at her. "These are pretty tasty."

Reaching down, Beth picks a bowl up and sets it on her plate. She smiles and dips her zucchini in it and smiles. "Leftover sauce."

"Whatever floats your boat," Rick chuckles.

Impulsively, she leans over and takes a bite out of the rib in his hand and starts chewing as everyone stares at her before bursting out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Beth honey, would you come out to the porch with me?" Hershel asks.

"Sure daddy."

They step out onto the porch and sit down, watching Daryl and T-Dog throwing a football to one another. "How have you been?"

"I'm good daddy, why do you keep asking?"

"Well, ever since whatever this thing between you and Rick has happened, you're changing in ways I hadn't foreseen for you."

"Like how?"

"Like eating a chicken wing and taking a bite off the rib the other night," he says. "Do you still like being a vegetarian?"

"Yes I do, and yes I tried meat but … I don't know … it made my stomach gimpy feeling."

"Did it make you sick?"

"No, just grumbles and thinking about being sick."

"I thought having Rick in the house would be a bad thing, but he's keeping his distance, more than I can say for Glenn and Maggie."

"He's a good man daddy, he respects you. Glenn does to, but he's in love with Maggie so much."  
"Is Rick in love with you?"

"I don't know, I don't push him about it. I'm letting him work all this out on his own."

"That's good darling. Do you love him?"

"I do."

"I see. Have you told him?"

"In a way."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing, all he did was stare at me. I told him he didn't have to answer or respond back."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"Daddy!"

"Well?"

"Twice."

"I see."

"Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not, I knew he would eventually kiss you at some point."

"I enjoyed having him kiss me, and he seemed to enjoy it too."

Hershel leans back in the swing and sits there. "He is a good man, isn't he."

"He's the type of man you would want for me and Maggie."

"I know, but doesn't his age bother you any?"

"No, why? Should it? Does it bother you?"

"I am old fashion, remember that. However, I was fourteen years older than your mother."

"I know that, and look at what you and mom did together."

"I know."

Dale walks up to the porch and stops. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, come and join us."

Dale steps onto the porch and sits in the rocking chair. "I can never get tired of this view."

"I know, me either. Beth and I were talking about age differences. How many years were there between you and your wife?"

"Let me think, maybe 5 or 6. I was the younger by the way."

"Interesting. I was the older of my wife and I by 14 years."

"Wow, that's impressive and look what you have to show for it."

"When my Jo died I didn't think I would make it through, but then I found Annette."

"I know, I felt the same way when my wife died." He looks over at Beth. "I have been wanting to thank you. Ever since you and Rick have been together, he's loosened up and seems to be so much happier than he was when Lori and Shane were here."

"Thanks Dale," Beth blushes.

"We were just talking about that," Hershel states. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"Keep my shotgun handy for one," Dale chuckles. "Seriously, I think Rick is a fine and upstanding man. I know he thinks highly of you and your family for taking us in, and especially for saving his son's life. Rick was lost for a time, but I think he's finding his way now."

"What would you think if you and I went fishing tomorrow? We can take a gun if we need to," Hershel says. "I know a little sweet spot."

"I have rods and reels in the camper," Dale grins.

"Then it sounds like we have a date," Hershel chuckles. "Honey, why don't you go find Rick and go for a walk? You haven't been out of the house much today."

"Okay daddy," Beth says and kisses his cheek as she rises. "Bye Dale."

"He was out in the pasture last time I saw him," Dale calls after her. "Kids."

"Amen brother," Hershel laughs.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Rick turns to see Beth walking up to him. "Hi."

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me."

"Let me finish this last post and I will."

She leans against the fence and watches him work. He looks over at her occasionally, grinning as he finishes up. Wiping the sweat on his arm, he places the hammer in his back pocket. "Got any water?"

She reaches behind her and pulls a bottle out of her back pocket. He smiles and takes it as her fingers run over his. "You'd better watch it with your dad hanging around."

"He doesn't mind."

"Oh really, since when?"

"I talked to him and Dale."

"And, how dead am I?"

"No where near dead," she laughs softly. "Daddy's the one who told me to come and find you so we could go for a walk."

"Well okay then," he smiles and takes hold of her hand.

They start walking slowly together, hand in hand. They continue to walk, hardly speaking a word as they revel in being together. He smiles easier with her around, and she is no longer the skittish little girl he first met. Both of them are changing for the better, at least he hopes.

They continue walking until they arrive at the pond. He walks over and leans against the tree. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing really," she says, walking to him and sliding her arms around his waist. She lays her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. "I am just enjoying being with you."

"Did you think this would happen?"

"What us?"

"Yea. I never would have thought my wife would have run off with my son and best friend, or that she would be pregnant by my best friend. This world is so screwed up right now."

"We have to grab hold of what we can when we can," she says, not looking up at him. "I feel safer than I did. I mean I felt safe before, but then after the barn I didn't. I do now though, since we're together."

"That's good, that's what I want to hear."

She looks up at him and smiles. "I love you."

"Beth …"

"You don't have to say it until you're ready. You may never say it, but I want you to know that I do love you and that I am here for you. I am by your side no matter what happens."

He runs his hand over her face, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Where does this unwavering support and trust come from?"

"You."

"How?"

"It's because of who you are. You are strong, confident, you can take charge if you have to. It says a lot that none of the others left with Shane and Lori. It speaks to the type of man you are."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Well I have, and you know something else."

"What?"

"I'm not bothered by the age difference between us, and I hope you're not either. Daddy was 14 years older than momma, and he doesn't seem bothered by it."

"Really?"

"Really."

He licks his lips as he looks into her eyes. "So, you're telling me that your daddy doesn't mind a 30-something guy getting all cuddly and friendly with his 18 year old daughter?"

"Not a bit, and I'm 17 by the way."

"Uh huh," Rick says, starting to feel uncomfortable with her closeness.

"If you don't believe me, go ask my daddy." She stands on her tiptoes and plants a passion-filled kiss on his lips.

His resolve wavers as he finds himself putting his arms around her and holding her against him, closer than he should have but wanting to have her as close as he can. He lifts his lips to stare into her eyes. "Why do I feel like I am in trouble?"

"You're not … yet," she grins and starts kissing him again.

He grins as he resumes kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Explain something to me," Dale says as he shovels hay, "how is it we can't get the farm equipment to work but our cars run."

"Haven't figured that one out either," Rick chuckles.

They continue shoveling hay from the fence and into the pens for the animals to eat. They continue working as the sun beats down on their backs. Daryl leans against his pitchfork and looks around. "Where are the girls?"

"They went on a run and left us here," Glenn huffs and sneezes. "Damn, I hate hay."

"Allergic to it?" T-Dog asks.

"Not that I know of, but might be getting close," Glenn sneezes a second time.

"All right, time out," Dale coughs. "We need to take a break, it's hotter than ever out here. Gentlemen, the porch is calling our names."

Dropping the pitchforks, they stride out of the hay and head for the shade of the porch. They make their way up as Patricia appears with glasses and a pitcher. "Fresh tea fellahs."

"Bless you," Dale breathes as Glenn sneezes. "Got any allergy medicine?"

"I'll see what Hershel has in his bag," Patricia says and goes back in.

"I don't normally drink tea but this is good," T-Dog says, wiping the glass over his forehead.

Patricia walks out and takes Glenn's hand; she drops two pills into it and hands him some water. "Take these, if they don't help we'll try something else."  
"Thanks," Glenn replies.

"Are the girls back yet?" Daryl asks.

"They just got here before you fellahs walked up. They are inside, going through their bags of goodies," Patricia smiles.

Maggie comes darting out of the house and through the middle of the group, squealing for her life. Andrea follows suit and close behind is Carol. They stand in the yard, squealing loudly.

"There's something in there moving and it's not Beth," Maggie squeals.

"It's in the bags," Andrea squeals.

"And y'all are silly," Beth says, walking out of the house holding a kitten in her arms.

"Aw look at the little baby," Maggie gushes as she goes back on the porch.

"It's so adorable," Andrea giggles as she joins her.

"Hip waders are where exactly?" Glenn asks as Maggie swats him.

The kitten mews softly as the girls continue gushing over it, going back into the house as Carol stands there arms crossed. "I am sorry, but I don't think that was funny."

"It must've hopped in a bag," Andrea tells her. "Come on back inside."

"Oh all right," Carol huffs and stomps back in.

"Shall we be getting back to work?" Dale asks.  
"Nope," T-Dog smiles and leans back. "Haven't finished my tea yet."  
"Neither have I and I still feel stuffy," Glenn adds.

Hershel comes outside and pours himself a glass of tea. "Nothing like a new kitten to make a man want to run outdoors."

"Amen," the guys say at one time. They all look at each other and laugh out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

"Father, we bless this food and the hands that prepared it. We ask your blessing on us always. Amen."

"Amen."

"Patricia, Beth, this meal looks heavenly," Hershel smiles as he digs into the potatoes.

"Raid the smokehouse again?" T-Dog asks, layering salad around his potatoes.

"Had to, we're running out in the fridge," Patricia admits. "We really need to think about this. What happens when all the fresh food is gone?"

"Isn't that what cans are for?" Daryl asks, cutting a piece of meat off for Carol.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Patricia admits as she delves out potatoes.

Beth sits quietly listening to the chatter as she looks at the food. Suddenly, food is not sitting well with her. She gets up and darts for the porch. Laying his napkin down, Rick gets up and follows her.

"Are you all right?" he asks, catching up to her on the porch.

"All that food just made me want to be sick," she says, leaning against the banister.

"Come over and sit down," he offers, moving her to the swing. He sits beside her and wraps his arms around her as she shivers. "Are you cold?"

"I don't know," she coughs, "I might be coming down with something." He lays her head against his neck and begins to rock slowly, holding her in his arms. She lays there, nestled against his warm body and sighs softly. "This is nice."  
"Yes it is," he replies as the screen door opens.

Maggie walks out and hands them both plates. She goes back in and gets two glasses then returns with her plate too. "Getting to me too."

"What?" Rick asks.

"Claustrophobia," Glenn adds, coming out on the porch. He sits on the railing and looks out over the darkened landscape. "Sometimes, when I was at the pizza place, I would make up an excuse to go outside. A lot of people in my personal space doesn't work well. I love you guys, but still."

"Space is space," Daryl adds coming outside and dropping on the steps. "Didn't realize how much I missed being by myself."

One by one, the rest of the group comes outside and opts for various places to sit. Reaching out, Beth picks her plate up and starts to eat. She tilts her head side to side and continues chewing. "I forgot how much I love bleu cheese and raw squash."

"Me too," Rick grins and takes a bite of his own. "You need to try it with raw zucchini."

"Yes lord there are two of them that like bleu cheese dressing," Patricia groans.

"That is some nasty tasting stuff," T-Dog whistles.

"I only like it with spicy hot wings," Daryl mutters.

"I knew it was you!" Beth snaps and throws a piece of squash at him. "I told you that was hot sauce in the bleu cheese, but you didn't listen to me!"

"I didn't double dip," Daryl defends himself, "I had it on the spoon when I was getting it out."

"Somebody's in trouble," Maggie whistles. "Never ever let her find anything in the bleu cheese. She will go off on you BIG TIME."

"At least, unlike him, there was a crater in the jar from where someone was dipping cucumbers," Rick growls as he cuts his eyes at her.

"Excuse me, but I told you that jar was for dipping only, not dumping all over a salad," she says, defending herself now.

"Is there an unwritten rule that says the chunky is for dipping and the smooth is for salads?" Rick asks.

"Yes," Maggie and Patricia both speak up.

Rick and Beth lean forward, cutting their eyes at them.

"You're both nuts," Andrea says, "chunky is for salads and smooth is for dipping."

They look at Andrea with incredulous looks. "Do you like bleu cheese to?"

"Only if you add that packet of dried ranch to it," she replies, nibbling on a carrot.

"You're the dirty rat then," Rick laughs and flings a carrot at her.

"What, it was a jar not being used so I rescued it," Andrea chuckles.

"Let me move now please," T-Dog cackles and runs to the other side of the porch.

"What did you do with it then?" Beth asks.

"Chips, cucumbers, carrots, potatoes," Andrea starts listing, "and squash."

"Here we go," Patricia groans. "Who wants seconds?" She gets up and heads inside as everyone starts laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Tears roll down Beth's cheeks as she stands on the porch, listening to everyone out in the field. She hears the gun fire and falls to her knees, crying and rocking herself. She watches the group come out of the pasture and takes off running, impacting Rick's chest and clings to him. He picks her up, wrapping her in his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her up onto the porch and sits in the swing, holding her to him as he lets tears fall in her hair.

They hold onto one another tightly, looking deep into each other's eyes before he pulls her head back down to his neck. She curls up in his lap, holding onto him for dear life. Hershel steps on the porch and sees their embrace; reaching out, he strokes Beth's hair and heads inside. Her body shakes from her sobs as she clings to him.

"I thought it was you," she sobs softly.

"No it was Dale," he cries softly. "A walker had gutted a cow and he went to check on it."

"I am so sorry," she whispers as she kisses his cheek.

They sit on the swing, holding onto one another as they look out over the darkness. As they sit and swing, the others slowly come up on the porch.

"We got him buried," T-Dog says softly.

"Thank you," Rick says, wiping his eyes.

"Ain't fair," Daryl says, wiping his eyes, "he was a good man."  
"None of this makes sense," Glenn says. "Where did that walker come from?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Andrea says as she lays a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Patricia, do you think Hershel would mind if I slept in the house tonight?"

"No sweetheart, you can bunk with me," Patricia smiles and wraps her arm around her.

"I'm sleeping on the porch," T-Dog says, "just someone keep a light on me for so I can get my sleeping bag."

"I'll go with ya, join ya on the porch," Daryl says as he flicks his flashlight on.

"Let me go too, I want to get my bag from the camper. Patricia, do you mind if I sleep inside too?" Carol asks.

"You can have my room, I'll sleep with Beth," Maggie speaks up.

"I'll stay on the couch," Glenn says.

"No Carol, take my room I'll sleep on the couch," Rick says, running his hand through Beth's hair.

Hershel steps out onto the porch and looks around. "I'm going to turn the floodlights on … move your cars and gear up here to the house tonight … just in case." He reaches inside as the entire property lights up. T-Dog reaches out and shakes his hand. "Thank you."

"Would you mind saying a few words over him in the morning?" Daryl asks as he steps off the porch.

"I would be honored too Daryl," Hershel says. He walks over, lifts Beth's feet and sets down. He watches everyone disperse out into the yard as Patricia heads inside. "Rick, that was nice of you to give Carol your bed. That couch is not very comfortable, I should know."

"I don't mind," he says, kissing the top of Beth's head.

"There's a cot in Beth's room, you can sleep there," Hershel says and pats his leg as he gets up. He walks inside and lets the door clang.

They look at one another for a moment before they get up and head inside.

He finishes packing his gear when Carol enters. "Andrea and I are sleeping in here. Are you sure?"

"I got another offer," Rick says and looks at her. "Am I losing it? How did I not see this?"

She walks over and puts her arms around him. "None of us saw this, we'll figure it out after we get some sleep."

"All right, night." He walks out the door as Andrea walks in.

Pushing the door open gently, he steps into the room. Beth is sitting on her bed with a smile. "Come on in, I pulled it out for you." He looks over at the cot beside her bed. He smiles and drops his bags by the door. He sits on the edge of her bed and takes his shoes off then his belt and gun, laying them across the chest at the foot of the bed. He pulls his shirt off, not thinking of where he is as he falls backwards. He closes his eyes and runs his hands over his face. Opening his eyes, he looks up to see Beth sitting there smiling.

"Damn," he whispers and sits up. He reaches for his shirt, but she takes it.

"You can have the bed," she smiles, sliding his shirt on over her tank top and slides off onto the cot. He slides up into the bed and looks down at her. "I sleep here every time my girlfriends would come over. Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Your dad said I was sleeping on the cot," Rick states, "now switch."

"No," she says defiantly. "Lay down and sleep." She reaches up and turns the light off and drops onto her pillow.

Shaking his head, Rick pulls the cover up as he lays his head down into the pillows. He slides closer to her side as he rolls onto his side. He drapes his hand down to her where they can touch. She reaches out and takes his hand, holding it in hers. His eyelids get heavier as he finally closes them, feeling her warm hand in his.

When morning comes, Hershel gently pushes the door open and smiles. They are both lying in bed, him atop the covers under a blanket with his arms around her. Carol leans over his shoulder and smiles.

"Leave them a little bit longer," Hershel whispers, closing the door.

He pulls the door closed as Rick opens his eyes. He looks down at the young blonde in his arms. He smiles and kisses her forehead as he drifts back off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Wildfire rears, whinnying loudly as he uses his hooves to decapitate two walkers. He snorts and paws the ground and charges, head butting three more. He turns and kicks with his hind hooves, decapitating two more as he takes off in a burst of speed. He jumps the fence and maintains speed, running as fast as he can until he comes to a skidding halt in front of the house. He whinnies loudly, cracking the silence. Everyone comes running outside as he paws the ground.

Beth steps off the porch and onto his back as he takes off running at full speed.

"Beth!" Rick yells, watching them blaze across the land and jump the fence. "Where the hell are they going!"

"Back pasture," Hershel says, watching the dust. "That horse never leaves that pasture unless Beth goes to get him."  
"Something's wrong cause here they come," Daryl says, adjusting his crossbow.

They watch the black horse jump the fence and blaze back to the house. Beth turns to look over her shoulder as they stop. She keeps her eyes on the horizon, shaking. She looks down at Rick, and by the look in her eyes he knows what's wrong.

Holding her hand down, he hops onto the back of the black stallion who turns and takes off running again. They jump the fence and vanish over the hill. Everyone waits for several moments until the black stallion returns, still running fast as he jumps the fence. He skids to a halt as Rick hops off.

"There are walkers headed this way, hundreds of them. The back pasture is covered in them," he says out of breath. "We don't have much time, they will be here soon."

"It must be the herd from the highway," Andrea breathes.

"Get him some water and get back in here to help us pack," Rick says, looking up at her. She nods as they head off down the side of the house. He walks over and lays a hand on Hershel's shoulder. "We can't save the farm, not with so many of them and so few of us. We need to run."

Tears well in Hershel's eyes as he bites his fist. "This is my home, has been for years."

"I know, and maybe we can come back one day."

"Let's move people," Daryl says, heading inside.

Beth comes up from the side of the house, hopping onto the porch and embracing Hershel tightly. "I don't want to go either, but we need to run daddy."

"All right sweetheart, let's go."

Reaching into the closet, Beth pulls several bags and backpacks out. "Here," she says, sliding them down the hall.

"Thanks," Andrea smiles and takes two.

"Drop me one down here," Patricia calls.

Andrea reaches over and drops one over the edge as Patricia grabs it and runs into the kitchen.

Beth picks a large one up and walks to the trunk at her bed. Opening it, she starts pulling out blankets and warm quilts. She piles them on her bed as she lifts the board out of the bottom. Rick comes in to see her lifting three rifles out and placing them in the bag. She pulls out several boxes of ammunition and lays them in also. He leans over and sees several more rifles and guns lying there.

"Private stash, no permits," she smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Andrea," Rick calls out. She comes in and looks down. Smiling, she reaches in and pulls out two handguns and pockets them along with ammo. "Have everyone come in here and grab something."

Reaching down, Beth pulls a metal box out and slides it up closer to the pillows as everyone walks in. She leans in and pulls out the right size ammo for his gun and hands it to him. She helps everyone match gun to ammo as they file in and out. When the last person leaves, she shuts the door and stands there.

"I have never seen so many before."  
"We did, that's how we got separated from Sophia and wound up here." He walks over and lays his hands on her shoulders. "Are you going to be all right?"

She places her mouth hungrily over his, running her hands up under his shirt. His hands start caressing and hungrily massaging her body. Reaching around, she pulls her shirt off and opens his, their bare skin touching for the first time. Flame ignites under her fingers as they continue to fumble with clothes. Holding her against the door, he wraps her legs around his waist as they have crazed sex against the door. Her fingers dig into his back as he thrusts hard and deep inside her until they both burst. He looks into her eyes as she smiles at him.

"Something I've been wanting to do," she smiles, wiping the hair from her face.

"Your daddy is going to kill me," he chuckles as he kisses her.

"No, I doubt it. Love you."

"Love you too," he smiles and kisses her passionately.

Her heart skips a beat as they hold onto one another for several more moments before collecting their clothes from the floor. They dress hurriedly and keep packing things from the room. She reaches her hand out and takes hold of his, gripping it as he opens the door and slides full bags out into the hall.

"Should we take the blankets and quilts?" she asks.

"Here, we have room," Carol calls out. Beth hands them out the door to her as their eyes meet. Carol winks and retouches her hair before patting her cheek.

Beth blushes briefly as she returns to packing. She looks at the metal box on the bed then over at Rick. She reaches out and pulls him into a hard passion-filled kiss. They stare at one another as Andrea tries to stifle a giggle in the hall.

"You two are crazy," Andrea laughs as she grabs more bags.

"No, just in love," Rick smiles as Hershel appears. He looks over at the older man. "Yes, I am in love with your daughter and have told her so."

"About damn time; we were wondering how much longer you two were going to pussy foot around it," Maggie snaps.

"Took you long enough," T-Dog smiles and starts carrying bags downstairs.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Daryl shouts from outside.

Picking the metal box up, Beth slides it into her backpack and follows Rick out the door, down the hall and stairs and out onto the porch. They look to see the first line of walkers cresting the hill from the back pasture. Her hands shake briefly, then a thought catches her mind.

"WILDFIRE!" she shrieks and jumps off the porch. She takes off running down the side of the house and heads into the back field where the horse is. She rounds the corner to see him surrounded; he rears and whinnies before lobbing off two heads and runs to her. She grabs his mane as he runs by, pulling herself up onto his back.

They come running back around to the front of the house as everyone has finished loading the cars. Her eyes lock with Rick's as he climbs into the truck. "Go, we'll follow you."

"Get in here," Hershel demands.

"We're fine, just go … we will follow you." She sits up, repositioning the backpack around her shoulders.

Rick cranks the truck and they begin rolling out hurriedly as Wildfire stands there. He paws the ground as Beth looks around the farm. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls a lighter out and flicks it. It ignites as she leans over. "Let's do this."

The horse turns and heads straight for the herd. Leaning over, she grabs a can of gasoline and throws it into the walkers then ignites the lighter and throws it into the gas. The explosion reverberates, shaking the cars on the road as Beth hangs onto his man.

"Let's run," she whispers as the horse barrels away.

Looking into the rearview mirror, Hershel and Rick watch the explosion rip across the pasture as flame engulfs everything in sight.

"BETH!" Maggie screams from the front car, seeing the horse and blonde then the explosion. "Glenn, we have to turn around we have to go back."  
"Maggie if we turn around, we're as good as dead."

Tears well up in Andrea's eyes as she lays her hand on T-Dog's shoulder as he wipes tears, following close behind Daryl.

Patricia grips Hershel's shoulder and Rick's arm as tears fall down her cheeks. Tears stream down Rick's cheeks as he continues driving and watching the rearview mirror.

"My little girl," Hershel sobs.

Making the turn, the convoy pulls up onto the deserted highway and stops. They all climb out, watching the flames from the farmhouse. Rick's knees give way as he falls down; Andrea goes over and puts her arms around his neck and holds him as Maggie runs to Hershel and Patricia. She cries, hanging onto them for dear life.

"She's gone," Rick mumbles in a state of shock.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry," Andrea whispers as she holds onto him.

"Bethy," Hershel sobs as he holds Patricia and Maggie.

Daryl wraps Carol in his arms and holds her as she lays her head on his shoulder. She turns to look around at the highway; her eyes catch a form and as she blinks to clear them, she realizes what she is looking at. She pats Daryl and points behind them. He turns and sees the same thing.

"Damn girl," he whistles. "Hey Rick, Hershel! Turn around!"

Andrea helps Rick to his feet as they turn around … walking up the highway is a blonde haired girl astride a large black stallion. The horse takes his time, moving through the wrecked cars, whinnying ever so often as he hops onto a car to walk around.

He hops onto the grass and trots over to them. He rears, whinnying loudly as he stands there, shaking his head and flicking his tail.

"You're right boy," Beth smiles as she runs her hand over his mane. "That was a little too close." She slides off his back and stands there. "What, didn't know I could do that did you?"

Reaching out, Rick grabs her and pulls her into his arms, running his hands through her hair and holding her as tightly as he can. "Don't ever damn scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise."

Hershel walks over and hugs her tightly. "You are going to be the death of me."

"No daddy, not yet anyway."

_The scene fades to the group, pushing into the house like in the season 3 opener. Carl is replaced by Andrea and it is Beth that is pregnant instead of Lori._


End file.
